goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and the Maple Town kids are spending a peaceful day camping, but that night, a huge fire breaks out in the nearby forest. Using their strength, Sophie the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies put out the fire and save the animals. The next day, the group find the Dragon Balls using the Dragon Radar, and summon the wish-granting Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to restore the forest. Afterwards, Sakurako Koinuma befriends a 6 year old girl cheetah which Sophie the Otter and her allies rescued from the forest's destruction by the fire and the 6 year old girl cheetah introduces herself as Yoshiko. Unbeknownst to the group, the fire was started by a space probe landing. The next morning, the space probe begins scouting the area and it is soon revealed that it was sent by a space pirate, Dasha Petrov, a 13 year old Russian girl wolf who has chosen North America to plant the Tree of Might. The Tree of Might absorbs the world’s energy, storing it in its fruit, and whoever eats it is granted godlike power. Dasha Petrov's minions land and create a fissure in the earth to plant the seed. In Challenge Island, Japan, Ms. Shikako Shikano recognizes the Tree of Might and warns Sophie the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies of the continent's imminent devastation if they don’t destroy it immediately. Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins head out and find the Tree of Might. They fire their energy attacks at it, but they don’t even leave a scratch on the Tree of Might. To make matters worse, Dasha Petrov's North Korean minions soon appear and a battle breaks out as their master watches on from their spaceship. Sophie the Otter's friends, allies and cousins attack with all they have, but it soon become apparent they are no match. Gohan, arriving on Icarus, also joins in to help his friends out. Noticing Fanny Fox in the battle, Dasha Petrov learns that she is fighting against the Land of Make-Believe and appears before her. After claiming her knowledge of Sophie the Otter, she attempts to convince Fanny Fox to join her and help her conquer Japan. Fanny Fox refuses and tries to attack Dasha Petrov, but she blocks her punch and prepares to kill her in a last-ditch attempt to get her to change his mind. Luckily, the Get Along Gang intervene and confront Dasha Petrov in an effort to save Fanny Fox. Unfortunately, Dasha Petrov tricks Montgomery Moose and his friends into catching Fanny Fox, before appearing behind them and blasting the Get Along Gang away, leaving Fanny Fox at Dasha Petrov's mercy. When Fanny Fox tells Dasha Petrov that Russia is a major threat to Japan, she decides to have a little fun and creates an artificial moon (Power Ball), before forcing Fanny Fox to look at it and go berserk. Sophie the Otter notices this and comes to help, only to be attacked by Fanny Fox in her fire princess form. Just as Fanny Fox begins to beat up Sophie the Otter in a fiery rage, Karen appears and calms Fanny Fox down with a flute. After seeing this, Dasha Petrov shoots Yoshiko with her Tokarev handgun, wounding her and causing Fanny Fox to go into a frenzy and attack Dasha Petrov. Dodging Fanny Fox, Dasha Petrov then fires her RPG rocket launcher at Fanny Fox, but Sophie the Otter pushes her out of the way, returning her to normal just in time so that the rocket misses her. Enraged at Dasha Petrov for treating Fanny Fox like this, Sophie the Otter quickly kills Dasha Petrov's North Korean minions and heads off to take on her foe. The two girls' one-on-one showdown begins and Sophie the Otter has Dasha Petrov on the ropes. However, the fruit of the Tree of Might has finally developed and Dasha Petrov grabs one, taking a bite. With the sudden surge of power, Dasha Petrov quickly turns the tables on Sophie the Otter, but Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Get Along Gang and the Maple Town kids (except Fanny Fox, who is exhausted after her fiery rage) come to her aid. As they take on Dasha Petrov, Sophie the Otter begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but the Earth barely has any energy left. While Dasha Petrov defeats the remaining heroes, Sophie the Otter fires the Spirit Bomb at her, but Dasha Petrov shoots an energy blast that destroys the Spirit Bomb and knocks Sophie the Otter out cold. Surprisingly, the energy from the Tree of Might suddenly flows into Sophie the Otter and the Spirit Bomb is recreated. Sophie the Otter confronts the 13 year old Russian space pirate Dasha Petrov and they both unleashes their final attack. Sophie the Otter's Spirit Bomb ultimately overwhelms Dasha Petrov's attack and hits her head on, sending her flying through the Tree of Might and destroying them both. Now that the Tree of Might is gone, the stolen energy is returned to Earth. With peace returned, the group enjoy another camping trip. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *Salli as Fanny Fox and Dasha Petrov *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama Transcript *(June 25, 2014) *in space, a space probe is heading towards Earth. *to: A beautiful Japanese forest somewhere in the United States. Monta Kimura is scooping up a bucket of water from the river. Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins are camping. Danny Dog is blowing on the campfire, but he burns his nose and Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins laugh. *Danny Dog: Huh? Oh. It's not that funny. *Dog washes his nose with water. *Fanny Fox: Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. *Kento Koshiba: It looks like you're wearing an apartment on your back! *Fanny Fox: My mom and dad said I have to come prepared. *Asako Kageyama: Well, they made Kento Koshiba right about that. But did they ever consider how it make you look? *Sophie the Otter: What did you pack in that enormous thing? Hopefully, a microwave. *Fanny Fox: laughs No, but mom and dad did pack all kinds of other stuff. Like my schoolwork I'm catching up on. U.S. History, World History, Science, Japanese, Math, English and this weird machine that is supposed to make me smarter while I'm sleeping. Let's see what else do I have in here? A desk lamp, camp food, Japanese food, flashlights, bug spray, shampoo, a fan, supplies of clothes, a nightlight, a Samsung Galaxy S4, chopsticks, chewable vitamins, toilet paper, aspirin, bandages, first aid kids, those donuts are for you and your friends Shimajirō Shimano and let me open this other section. *to: Nighttime. Crickets are chirping all over the forest. As Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and allies are sleeping, the space probe crashes in the forest, igniting a massive fire and waking up Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins. *Shimajirō Shimano: SOPHIE!!!! *Sophie the Otter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!! *Kirinta Kusano: FIRE!!!!!! *forest's animals are fleeing because of the massive fire *Suzie Squirrel: THE WHOLE FOREST IS ON FIRE!!!!I *Roxie Raccoon: WE GOTTA STOP IT!!! *Mason Saitō: Fanny Fox, do you think we can power up here? Right now? *Fanny Fox: Yes! *Bobby Bear: Do it! *the Otter and her cousins, Peanut, Butter and Jelly, Patty Rabbit and her friends and sister and Shimajirō Shimano use their strength and energy to put out the fires. *Fanny Fox: There, nows your chance to escape! You're free now! *Rachel Rabbit: It's all gone. Where all the animals gonna live? *Mitsuo Kawashima: So uh, what now? *Fanny Fox: I wish there's some other way to help. *Fanny Fox: Poor little guys. *Nyakkii Momoyama: This stinks. *Momoyama soon gets an idea. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Hey! Rachel Rabbit, do you think your Dragon Radar is charged up? *Fanny Fox: You mean? *Fanny Fox: Yeah! *Rachel Rabbit: We've got a lot of work ahead of us! *Fanny Fox: Well, I'm ready when you are! *HEAD CHA-LA by Hironobu Kageyama begins playing as the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 Presents" appears while Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, Patty Rabbit and her friends and sister, Sophie the Otter and her cousins and even Roobear Koala and his friends and sister find the 7 Dragon Balls. The title of the movie appears. *Fanny Fox: Stop! Wait! He's not going to hurt us! Hold on! He's a really nice dragon!! We called him to rebuild the forest!! Right? *Kento Koshiba: I don't blame him. I wouldn't see a face like that in a dark alley or in a well lit police station for that matter! *Shenron: Speak, why have you summoned me at this time? *Fanny Fox: Please restore the forest and make it as beautiful as it was before! *Shenron: It shall be done! *Shenron: Your wish has been granted. The forest is restored. Farewell. *Fanny Fox: What's your name? *Yoshiko: I'm Yoshiko. *space probe activates and begins scanning the area. *to: Outer space. A large Great Nick Jr. Republic space ship is making its way towards back home to Earth. *Andrei: Aw, North America, the perfect continent for the Tree of Might. *Kang-Dae: It's crawling with life! Sophie the Otter is getting far more powerful! *Jiao-Long: *Dasha Petrov: Nonsense, no wonder why Dora the Explorer is still going downhill along with the land of Nick Jr. *Andrei: My, yes. Look at that power reading. Sophie the Otter is very stronger than ever. *to: Maple Town. Sophie the Otter is relaxing in Fanny Fox's hot tub. *Florence Fox: Isn't it a nice summer evening? *Sophie the Otter: Yeah. *Fanny Fox: Mom, I made the new friend. Her name is Yoshiko. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Sophie! *Sophie the Otter: Ms. Shikako sensei, is that you? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Yes, and you must know! An awful thing is taking place! *Sophie the Otter: What kind of thing? *MSs. Shikako Shikano: A wicked and demonic tree called the Tree of Might has planted its seed and taking root in North America *Sophie the Otter: Sounds serious. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: It's fruit was originally intended only for the Eternal Dragon. The tree is also been known as the Tree of Death because it burrows far beneath the surface to find the nutrients it needs to bear fruit. If it is to allowed to grow, it will feed on the soil sucking out everything it will need to survive and the fruit will become rich beyond imagination, but we must stop it from bearing this fruit! *Sophie the Otter: How do we have to do that? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: It takes so many nutrients and so much energy to produce this fruit that everything the Tree touches is destroyed. If this process is not stopped immediately, the Tree will suck all that it needs from North America and the entire continent and then all of Mexico, Central America and South America will be left as nothing but wasted and depleted deserts! *Sophie the Otter: I refuse to let that happen! *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Then you must go and face the warriors who planted the seed! *Sophie the Otter: I'LL SHOW THEM NOT TO MESS WITH MY HOME!!! Release Date Theatrical release by Country *United States of America: July 3, 2014 *Japan: July 7, 2018 *Canada: July 2, 2018 *Mexico: July 12, 2014 *United Kingdom: July 16, 2014 *Ireland: July 20, 2014 *France: July 24, 2014 *Spain: July 28, 2014 *Portugal: August 2, 2014 *Italy: August 7, 2014 *Germany: August 12, 2014 *Greece: August 15, 2014 *Denmark: August 18, 2014 *Norway: August 23, 2014 *Sweden: August 27, 2014 *Finland: September 3, 2014 *Israel: September 8, 2014 *United Arab Emirates: September 13, 2014 *Qatar: September 18, 2014 *Egypt: September 23, 2014 *India: September 28, 2014 *Malaysia: October 2, 2014 *South Korea: October 7, 2014 *Taiwan: October 13, 2014 *Indonesia: October 21, 2014 *Singapore: October 25, 2014 *Thailand: October 29, 2014 *Philippines: November 3, 2014 *Brazil: November 8, 2014 *Columbia: November 12, 2014 *Argentina: November 17, 2014 *Australia: November 22, 2014 *New Zealand: November 26, 2014 *Turkey: December 5, 2014 Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Series based on Maple Town Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:2014 videos